Murdoch
Murdoch *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Gordon *'Voiced By:' Craig Evans Murdoch is a powerful orange goods engine that prefers peace and tranquility. Bio When Murdoch first came to Sodor for heavy goods work, he did not appreciate the company of others and preferred the peace and quiet and solitude. However, after a rowdy incident with sheep, he befriended Harvey and Salty and now enjoys sharing a shed with them. Murdoch sees himself as a bit of a mentor for Arthur. He was also very amused to see Arthur's schemes to be "The Shepherd of the Goods Yard" quickly spiral into an incident with flour! After being rudely denigrated by Gordon for being a goods engine, Murdoch uncharacteristically staged an elaborate prank! After discovering that the Flying Scotsman was scheduled to visit Gordon as a surprise, Murdoch feigned illness so Gordon had to haul his goods train! Humiliated in front of his famous brother, Gordon puffed away in disgrace, and Murdoch won the respect of Bill and Ben for "cutting loose" a little! Murdoch has helped out a fair bit with the Little Western Extension Project. During a Great Windstorm, he rescued workmen by carrying them away from the cataclysm in empty trucks. Murdoch was in attendance at Richard Hatt's meeting following Donald's accident. Hoping for some peace and quiet up in the mountains, Murdoch went to the High Peak Marshaling Yard to collect a goods train. Whiff and Samson momentarily interfered with his peace seeking, causing the big engine some annoyance. His day was set right however upon meeting Alaric and Eric, 2 quiet engines of the mountain railway. With the arrival of Philip, Murdoch once again had to put up with a noisy engine as the little boxcab busily shunted, while Murdoch complained of his behavior to Stanley. Persona Murdoch is a gentle giant. Although he is 1 of the strongest engines on Sodor, he is very humble and very reserved. He does not like the chaotic state of the yard and enjoys peace and quiet. Murdoch does not like to draw attention to himself, but knows how to get his own back if necessary! Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Swagger and Swerves (cameo), Splatter (cameo), Feeling Lucky? (cameo), Improvisation (cameo), Snow Blind (cameo), Shepherd's Pie, Rendezvous with Disaster (cameo), Will Power (cameo), Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Grim Messengers of Doom (cameo), Scot-free, Mavis and the Tornado, Rosie (cameo), James Goes on a Trip (cameo), Rock-Star, Swashbuckler (cameo), Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset, Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo), Culdee Fell, Derek and the Two Faced Engines (cameo), The Suggestion Box (cameo), Penn Pals, Ice Breaker (cameo), Chivalry is Dead (cameo), Percy and Asbestos, James Goes On A Streak (cameo), Stafford's Request (does not speak), Carols in The Forest (cameo), Break My Stride (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo), Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (cameo) Gallery Lift Bridge (47).png|Murdoch with Duck and Nelson Lift Bridge (48).png Lift Bridge (50).png Lift Bridge (9).png Murdoch rescues workmen. .jpg|Murdoch rescuing workmen during a storm. Den and Murdoch.jpg|Den passing Murdoch on a siding. MurdochPassingBy.jpg Scot free 24.png Scot free 22.png Scot free 21.png Murdoch.jpg Scot free 15.png Scot free 12.png Scot free 10.png Scot free 19.png Lift Bridge (21).png Murdoch at the Shunting Yard.jpg Stafford Rosie Hank Duck.jpg Edward, Murdoch, James, Stafford, Rosie, Duck, Hank.jpg Part 2 Murdoch.jpg The_Opening_Scene_Murdoch.jpg MurdochYard.png|Murdoch in the Yard during the winter. Henry's tunnel Murdoch henry Edward.jpg PennPals19.jpeg PennPals2.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-09-05 at 3.32.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 4.54.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 11.32.56 PM.png Emily and Murdoch .jpg DSC 0822.jpg DSC 0812.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Orange Engines Category:Main Line Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only